Just A Thought
by NallaXForever
Summary: Random thoughts from our favorite VA characters. Lots of Rose and Dimitri but eeveryone will be included. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Roses

**So just random thoughts I think some of the characters would have. My friend gives me a word and I have to think of someone's thoughts behind it. Some may be short while others may be longer. I've never written anything on here before so please be kind. If I get good comments and everyone likes it I'll upload more every few days. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Roses**

He's always loved gardens. So much color surrounding you. And the aroma in the air is so intoxication you can't help but stop to smell each and every flower.

The artist in him can't help but appreciate the complexity of each pedal. Each stem.

He sees them all. Every species. The Azaleas, Cherry Blossoms, Daffodils, Freesia, Roses…

Something in his chest tightens. Flowers are overrated. Fruit. That's what he should appreciate.

Yet as he turns around to leave something catches his eye. The lilies are stunning. Such a bright yellow they might as well be gold. They're so beautiful he can't look away.

Suddenly Adrian reconsiders. Maybe flowers aren't so bad after all. Sometimes you just need to take a second look too see something that was right in front of you the whole time.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Any ideas would be appreciated!**


	2. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

Dimitri had always hated chocolate. Dark, Milk or White it didn't make a difference.

It was always too sweet. It would make your teeth hurt and melt in your hands, making them so very sticky. Not to mention a waste of hard earned money.

Maybe it was a guy thing. He knew from experience that women loved chocolate. Would possibly even kill for it. Growing up in a house full of women, sometimes a bar of chocolate was the only way of getting some peace.

But as he runs his hands along her sticky skin. Licking up the sweet layers that cover this beautiful masterpiece, he has to admit, maybe chocolate isn't so bad after all.


	3. Driven

**Thanks you all so much for my first 3 reviews! So here's one more for ya!**

* * *

**Driven**

It was all her fault. All of this could have been avoided if she had taken the fall like she was supposed to.

She was always in my way of what I wanted. I had him months ago. He was going to say yes, I know he was. We could have had a family and been so happy together. I could have given him something she never can. If he had left with me he never would have been turned in the first place. Ripped from my hands because of his forbidden attraction.

But she was there. Always there in our path taking what wasn't hers. Seducing him with her body and her lies. Taking what was always mine.

I thought he was done with her. He said he was. And my plan was flawless. She would take the fall for the murder. Her own actions ensured it. It was all set in place.

Yet they set her free and convinced him to help. Dimitri. My Dimka. If I had been in on the plan I could have stopped it. Alerted the Guardians and succeeded with the set up.

Yet here I am. Alone in this dark cold cell. And why? Because he loved her. He love her and not me. Her…

I may have wielded the stake and taken the life, but I was driven to it. She drove me to it. So in the end it's all her fault. All. Her. Fault.

* * *

**I have trouble writing from Tashas POV cause I kind of hate her. I could definitely see her blaming anyone but herself for the situation she's in. **

******So...? How did I do? **Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Reflection

**Reflection**

Two months. It has been two months since Lissa was elected. Two months since Tasha was thrown in jail. Two months since the bullets entered my chest. I have to admit, I feel pretty damn good.

As I see the light start to fade from the sky I get up to go to the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible. As I take off my clothes and turn on the hot water, I turn to the mirror and look at my reflection.

I look the same as I always have. Same exotic eyes and dark hair. Same full lips and curvy body. My breasts are large and my hips are wide and I realize I really am beautiful. Almost perfect. Almost.

I look at the scar running down my chest and even though the wounds have healed the evidence remains. I turn my head not wanting to look at the ugly reminder.

I see Dimitri come up behind me. I feel his lips on my hair and his hands on my hips as he grabs me from behind.

"What are you looking at?" He asks kissing my neck.

"Just my reflection." I answer, my voice trembles as he nibbles on my soft skin. He turns me around and lifts me into his arms as I wrap my legs around him and straddle his waist.

"Then why are you frowning?" He asks, kissing down the column of my throat and between my breasts. When his lips make contact with the scar I tense up. I don't want him to give it any attention because really, I don't even want it to be there. Feeling my rigid state, he gives the scar all his attention, showing me the imperfection doesn't matter.

"You are so beautiful my Roza. So, so beautiful." And as his eyes look into mine I can see the truth behind them. I tangle my hands in his silky hair and bring him to my smiling lips.

As he carries me to the shower I realize that I wouldn't change a thing. The journey may have been long and painful but the destination is more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.


	5. Warmth

**Okay so I am such a liar. I know I said I had a few written but unfortunately all my stories were deleted and I've been having some internet problems, but I am back! Again thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with these one-shots and for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

**So I had to rewrite this one and I'm not even a little happy with how it turned out. Fortunately the next one I'm writing is coming out much better so enjoy...**

* * *

**Warmth**

It was the same thing all the time. Go to class and take notes. Come back to the room and write papers from the notes you took earlier. Go back the next day and repeat. The repetition was empty and exhausting. Lissa loved school and learning, true. But she missed the fire in her life.

She missed breaking the rules every now and then. Doing something she wasn't supposed to do, being a little naughty. She couldn't do that here. Her safety was too important. So important that even Rose, Rose the rule breaker, the same Rose willing to break into a prison, wouldn't let her do anything dangerous. Here Rose was the ever watchful Guardian she had always vowed to be. And while Lissa could appreciate and admire her best friends' ethic, she yearned for the fun she used to have.

But she could have that fire again soon enough. True she would be Queen Vasilisa and have to do even more writing and reading, but she would see him again. They would reunite and that fire, that warmth would rekindle. He would whisper things in her ear that make her blood boil. He would touch her in a way that would make her skin set fire.

Yes. Lissa will have that again soon enough. That fire. That warmth.


	6. Shadows

**I wanted to give a HUGE thank you to RozaDimkaReader and Samwysesr! Not only are you guys fantastic writers but you leave the best comments! **

**Okay so I thought I would try someones POV outside of the usual VA players. Can you guess who this is?**

* * *

**SHADOWS**

Living in Siberia, you would think there wouldn't be much to do. Most of the time you would actually be right. Back home is extremely boring, unless of course you're a visiting Moroi. If that's the case there is much to do or at least many. It's hard watching all your sisters meeting men who lie, men who promise them the world, only to be left in the dust with a baby in their arms. To be used and played with like a toy and then be called a Blood Whore for it.

Instead we hunt. Go into the cities and look for those soulless creatures trying to end them once and for all. It was difficult to say the least. We wanted to protect our families, not some scared weak Moroi, but the one's we love and care about. You can say what you want about the "Blood Whore Commune" but we protect what is ours, what is precious. The only problem is every time we return we are at least one short. Even after all the training we lose a warrior almost every time.

That was until she came along. At first we were skeptical if a young girl, unpromised and lost. Yet when she came with us she taught us how to work as a team. To protect each other and kill more Strigoi than ever before. Even after she left we used her knowledge. We are a force to be reckoned with.

So now as I stand in the shadows, watching him lure the girl into the alley, I am thankful. For had that girl not come to us, we would surely all be dead.

* * *

**Just reread Blood Promise. Why? I have no idea. I have a ton of other books to read...but instead I decided rip my heart out again.**

**Anyway read and review? Pretty please?**


End file.
